Running With Wolves
by Darks Light
Summary: YAOI shounen ai, Kai & the team are at a mountain cabin for vacation when the D’ Boys drop in… what does this all have to do with the night of Kai’s 16th? KaiTalaBryan slight TalaxKaixRei, ok not the best summary but plz give it a go and R
1. Chp 1: Why I'm Here

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade… honestly if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction I'd be writing the actual anime .

**Running With Wolves****  
By Darks Light**

…Kai's POV…

I stare out the window of the bus as it slowly winds its way through the mountain pass. We had been given a free vacation, courtesy of Mr Dickinson, at a cabin up in the middle the mountains or the middle of nowhere as Kenny put it due to the fact that there would be no internet connection. I should have said no to the offer, there will most likely be no place amongst all of this snow for me to train and being stuck up in the mountains for nearly a week with Tyson is not what I would ever call a vacation.

However, I didn't say no in fact I just nodded my head slightly before heading to my room as I usually did when they asked my opinion on things such as these, though now as Tyson and Max's excitement builds up a begin to wonder why I agreed to this. I sigh, I know why, it's the dreams I have and have been having since some time after I left the Demolition Boys. Running down snow covered mountains and through snow-covered forests each night it's the same and I'm running with wolves and one in particular intrigues me. The one with the golden bronze fur. From my schooling years I've learnt that wolves don't come in such colours, though I guess it's my minds way of telling me it's a dream even if it feel so real.

I continue to gaze out the window, it's only been six or so months since the championships when Tala faced of against Tyson and lost. I smirk finding the situation I'm in quite amusing, it was I who had decided to leave and it's been to whole six months yet I still cant help thinking about them, _'are they alive? What's become of Tala?' _After Biovolt had been defeated they shut down the Abbey, this is probably one of the reasons I'm always thinking of them… _'where would they have gone?'_ I push these thoughts out of my head; I doubt any of them would be thinking about me after what I had done to Tala by leaving even though every day I wake up regretting it.

The bus slows to a halt bringing me out of my thoughts as I look at the remotely located cabin we would be staying at; it's huge. We file out of the bus and stand in the snow gazing up at the two story log cabin that stands before us; I can hear Tyson and Max cheer as they wave good bye to the driver; I wonder if they'll still be cheering when they discover that there's no TV's out here.

…Normal POV…

The Bladebreakers stood standing on the wooden veranda in front of the large oak doors before Kai walked up and opened them, the hinges groaning slightly under the weight of the timber but to the onlookers Kai seemed to open them with ease. The other members of the team gasped in amazement as Kai lead the way into the large downstairs room complete with Kitchen – located to the right – and large living or lounge room as some would call it – located to the left – complete with a large fire place with already lit fire which spread a welcoming warmth through out the room to those who had just come in out of the snow.

Kai glanced around this _was _a two story cabin so where was the… he spotted it, the stair case he assumed would lead to the bedrooms ran parallel along the back wall near the kitchen until half up the height of the wall it took a 90º turn running towards the front of the cabin. Glancing over his shoulder and noticing that the rest of his team-mates where occupied with the fire, Kai grabbed his bag and began to quietly climb the wooden stairs. Reaching the platform of the second story, Kai took in his surroundings in front of him was a room that by the look of things concealed a bathroom. Turning to his right Kai walked down the small walkway between with bathroom room's wall and the wooden railing, pausing briefly to glance down through the large square gap in the floor that was marked by the start of the staircase in one corner, the end in the diagonally opposite. Rei had just walked past into the kitchen, _'Probably to see what he had to work with for dinner' _Kai thought; Rei did most of the teams cooking.

Kai walked to the end of the railing where the small walkway continued towards the opposite end of the house, on each side of it was two doors. Kai left his bag where he was standing before opening the door on his left that shared a wall with the bathroom; it was small with a small single bed. Kai shut the door and walked across the walkway and opened the next door it, the room was around the same size – maybe a bit larger – with a double bed, he walked back out the door and picked up his bag and chucked it into the room for the moment; he doubted that there would be any better rooms. However Kai walked down to the two other rooms one of which consisted of two single beds, the other, another double. Kai shrugged heading back to the room he had previously claimed, he'd keep this one, it was close to the stairs offering a quick escape from Tyson or anyone who came for him.

Rei walked up the stairs just in time to see Kai vanish into one of the rooms before walking along the walk way and past the bathroom, the sound of Tyson and Max running up the stairs reached his ears as he pulled open the door to the bedroom next to the bathroom; just great a single.  
"Alright! A double! I've got dibs on it!" Tyson voice rang out clearly along the walkway as Rei looked over at Tyson and Max as they walked into the room next door to his.  
"Tyson you know you're probably going to have to share that room with someone!" Hilary called out as she and Kenny came up the stairs and onto the second floor.  
"I wouldn't open that door if I were you," Rei warned Kenny as he turned towards the room across the hall from his, "Kai's already claimed it," he explained.

Kenny nodded heading to the room across from Tyson's one.  
"I guess you and me will be sharing this one then, unless you want to spend the night with Tyson's snoring," Kenny commented to Hilary indicating to the room with two single beds.  
"Tyson you'll be sharing that bed with Max!" Hilary called out walking into the room followed by Kenny.  
"Aw…ok, well I'm going to go see how good this snow is for snowballs!" Tyson called out in reply as he grabbed Max's arm dragging him past Rei and down the stairs.  
"Hey! What the hell are you guys doing here!"


	2. Chp 2: Appearances

Kai stood up off his bed, walking out of his room and following Rei down the stairs wondering who on earth would have come out here that they would know. Kai froze in his tracks as he spotted Tala and Tyson in what looked like a glaring contest of some sort.  
"Tyson back down," he ordered though his eyes never left Tala… '_What are they doing here?'_ Kai thought as he stopped and stood leaning against the stair railing his eyes roaming over Tala and the Demolition Boy's who were covered in freshly fallen snow. Surprisingly he could see no signs of hate in their expression's only relief. _'Relief because of what' _Kai thought.

…Tala's POV…

I allow a small sigh of relief to escape my lips as I turn and head across the living area towards a door I had spotted. I consider us to be lucky, if it had taken us three more nights to have found him we would have been to late… I shake my head not wanting to think about what could have happened. I open the door and see a small hallway at the end on either side is a door. I look back over to Bryan and nod my head slightly and he and the others pick up their bags and head towards me. I walk down the corridor taking the door on my right, inside there's a king sized bed. I smirk; I guess Kai didn't notice this room unless there was a king-sized bed upstairs as well. My eyes scan the room as I properly enter it, one window on the back wall and another door on the same wall as the one I had just entered; it lead to a bathroom. I glanced straight through the bathroom and to the bedroom on the other side of it; it had two single beds.

Walking back out into the hallway I spotted Bryan, Spencer and Ian waiting for me.  
"There's a king and two singles, Bryan you'll be staying with me. Spencer, Ian you'll take the room with the two singles," I tell them and they bow their heads in understanding before shouldering their bags and walking to the rooms I had assigned them.

……….

Kai lay spread out across his bed, arms folded under his head as he stared up at the ceiling. He had gotten sick of Tyson's _'How are we supposed to relax and have fun with them around'_ speeches so he had returned to the safety of his room, curious as to whether Tala knew it was has birthday in two more days. Kai turned his head towards the door as the sound of someone knocking on the soft wood reached his ears, it opened and it was Rei who entered.  
"Hey you got a decent sized bed," Rei said, slightly annoyed he had taken the single instead of waiting with the possibility that he might be lucky enough to share this one with Kai.

Kai just stared sternly at Rei, slightly agitated at the intrusion breaking the thought process he had been in..  
"Oh, ah I just thought I'd let you know Tyson and the others have gone to look around out side," Rei informed his leader as he backed out the door slightly on edge with the look on Kai's face; _'was it because of the Demolition Boy's being here?'_ he wondered. Kai rolled over and looked out the window, two more days until his birthday, two more days until he'd really know if Tala still thought of him.

……….

It was some time later when Kai found himself quietly walking down the stairs, trying not to alert Rei or any of the others; he needed time to think. Kai sighed one he reached the door placing one hand on the handle he turned it softly only to be stopped I his tracks.  
"Hey Kai, where are you going?"  
Kai turned around and looked at Rei who was lying across one of the lounges basking in the heat of the fire a book in his hand.  
"Out," he replied plainly as he opened the door and stepped out side shivering ever so slightly; it was defiantly colder out here.

…Kai's POV…

I walk down the steps of the small veranda and begin to head through the snow and into the woods; the trees are heavy with snow, which in some spots streams out of the branches like a fine mist. It's nicer out here then stuck within the confines of the cabin, here its cooler and I find I'm now free to dwell in my thoughts without the interruption of the others; they never seem to understand.

I keep walking, always keeping the cabin in sight so as not to get lost and have to resort to calling out for Tyson or one of the others to come find me. I pause and look around having sworn I had heard something, but when I look there's nothing there, I shrug it off; it's probably just a bird or hare. However as I keep walking a constant feeling of being watched sweeps over me sending shivers up my spine. I quickly spin around; but nothings there. I look among the trees but I spot nothing and the woods are quiet not a sound besides my own breathing.

I decide to head back noticing that the sun is beginning to sink behind one of the mountain peaks casting dark shadows over the small valley. I begin to head back to the cabin, retracing the route I had taken coming here though my eyes come across something in the snow. Wolf prints that cut across mine. I look around the woods though I still can't spot any signs of life; at least I know I'm not hearing things. I continue to walk and the trees around me slowly begin to thin though I still keep all my senses on alert, I want to see it, know if it's the one from my dreams.

I reach the cabin from behind and walk around the corner towards the front door only to spot Tala and Bryan at the far end; they're staring at me. I stare back trying to get some idea of what they're up to, why they're here, but they're to far away and I go to the front door opening it with one last glance back to them; they haven't moved an inch.


	3. Chp 3: Two More Days

…Normal POV…

"Rei! I'm hungry! Have you started dinner yet?" Tyson called out as he, Max, Hilary and Kenny entered the cabin. Rei sighed and put his book face down on the wooden coffee table beside the couch he had been lying on.  
"No, but I will," Rei said in reply to Tyson's comment, "Hilary, can you hep me?" he asked the brunette as he passed her on his way into the kitchen.  
"Sure," Hilary replied with a polite nod of her head as she followed the older boy into the kitchen.

"Aw man there's no TV here," came Tyson's voice. Hilary and Rei looked over to where he and Max were sitting on the couch looking into the flames of the fire in slight disappointment.  
"Honestly I'm surprised he didn't notice that when we first arrived," Hilary mumbled to Rei and Kenny.  
"Hey! I heard that!" Tyson shouted as he glared over at Hilary and the others.  
"Well why don't you go and actually unpack while Rei cooks; it will be done quicker that way," Kenny suggested to save them from an on going argument; lucky for them Tyson and Max seemed to see the sense in doing _something _to pass the time.

It wasn't until around five minuets after Tyson and Max had left that Rei observed Tala and Bryan slip out from the door in the far wall of the living room. The red head taking to lying fully spread out across one of the couches; the lavender haired boy sat in front of him on the floor. _'Why were they here?' _was all Rei could think as he tended to the pasta sauce he was trying to make.

…Tala's POV…

I stair into the flames watching as the flicker in the fire place which keeps them concealed as they seem to flow over the wood until its nothing more the smouldering coals and charcoal. I feel someone's eyes on me and slowly take my gaze away from the fire; it's Bryan. I watch slightly amused at his attempts to read my expression, its impossible when not even I know what I'm feeling. I lock eyes with him mouthing the words _'I'm fine'_ before looking towards the kitchen and the stair case that would lead one to find the upper bedrooms, I know he's only concerned, I've spent to many nights thinking until dawn. However its not me he should be worrying about, I know what to do, I can tell when my energies beginning to drain; I've been like this longer then him.  
"Don't stress your self out over it, you've still got tonight, and two more days to decide how you want to deal with this."

I turn to face him nodding simply, I know I have two days but one things bothering me, with the others it had just been us, only people we could trust; I don't want to get Kai's new team involved in this; we cant trust them.

…Normal POV…

Rei walked back along the walkway between their rooms Tyson and Max nearly bowling him over as they raced down the stairs after he had told them Hilary was serving dinner. He paused, allowing Kenny to pass him as he noticed Kai emerge from his room.  
"Hey Kai, is everything ok?" he asked catching up with the Russian as they walked down the stairs but Kai just looked at him, one eye brow raised as if to say _what's it to you._ Rei just shrugged as Kai turned around and continued to head down the stairs only to stop; that ever so annoying feeling of being watched was back. He turned to the living room; it was Bryan this time. The boy was sitting on the floor Tala spread out on the couch behind him tilting his head back to glance at Kai. He shook his head slightly, _'was that concern he saw in Tala's ice blue depths' _however when he looked back Tala was once more staring at the fire.

Kai moved slowly into the kitchen, sitting at the small table with the other members of his team as Hilary served up dinner, much to Tyson's delight. Half way through his meal he paused to watch as Bryan and Tala slipped back through the door at the far end of the house, he was surprised he hadn't seen Spencer or Ian since they had arrived. Quickly finishing of his meal Kai stood nodding his head slightly at Rei in appreciation; he was glad Rei liked cooking other wise he would be stuck with Hilary having to cook for Tyson's never ending stomach.

He climbed the stairs and slipped into his room silently shutting the door behind him before moving to look out the window, the sky was clear and the moon nearly full. From what he could remember, from the last calendar he looked at, it would be a full moon on his birthday; two more days to go. He shook his head slightly, he should really stop calling it that or he might let it slip to someone like Rei or Kenny and then Tyson and the others would make a big deal out of it and want to celebrate.

He looked over the valley the snow glowing in the moonlight, for months on end he had dreamt about places like this, snowy mountains and snow covered woods… and running with wolves. Kai sighed and stepped away from the window to sit on his bed legs crossed and arms folded across his chest as he tried to think; _'what did it all mean?'_


	4. Chp 4: Tala's Secret and Observing Kai

Talas slowly and cautiously eased open the door that separated his and his companions' section of the cabin to that of the others. Kai and his team had long since gone to bed; the coast was clear. He led the others out into the living room and across the cold wooden floor towards the door before opening the door to the outside. The wind whipped over his body sending chills up his spine and he could here Bryan's low growl of annoyance. Hugging his arms closely to his bare body Tala stepped aside allowing the others to leave the cabin before closing the door quietly behind them.

Tala sat on his haunches staring up at the moon before he felt Bryan nudge his shoulder lightly. Turning around he noticed Ian and Spencer, the younger of the two was obviously eager for him to lead the way. Tala sighed as his stomach growled; maybe they should learn to cook. However he was soon flying over the snow covered valley heading for the shelter of the trees and soon they were blurring past him. He loved it, the thrill of the speeds he could reach and the knowledge that out of all of them he was the fastest.

……….

Dawn was upon them, the light slowly falling over the valley as the orange burning orb of light people referred to as the sun rose up over the rim of one of the surrounding mountains. Tala snarled as they reached the back corner of the cabin, they had stayed out far to late now there was a greater chance that the others would be up already. Tala ran his hands quickly up and down his bare arms as Spencer managed to open the window to his and Ian's room; now they had to resort to climbing through windows.

Once in Tala headed straight to the bathroom closing the door behind him before stepping into the shower and the welcoming warmth of the water as it washed away the blood of last night. He turned the water off at the sound of someone knocking on the bathroom door and grabbed a towel as Bryan stuck his head around the door.

"What?" Tala asked staring at Bryan as he wrapped the towel around his waist. But Bryan just turned and headed into their bedroom; he followed.  
"Have you decided on what we're going to do about Kai?" Bryan asked, sitting on the bed. Tala sighed slighting as he dug through his bag for some clothes.  
"There's not much we can do; not while his other team is here,"he replied, looking over his shoulder at Bryan.

Bryan shrugged, "you could still talk to him so he'll at least realize you want him to come back with you," he stated getting up from the bed and heading for the vacant bathroom; he still smelled of death.  
"Do you want him back?"  
"You do, so we do, that's the way it goes," Bryan told him plainly.  
"But do you…or am I risking to much of our safety just being here?" Tala insisted.

Bryan stoped, sighed and turned around to face his leader, "I want to be able to go back to the way we were before all this beyblading bullshit, when we had at least some freedom … and that includes you having Kai back… though I'm not saying I'm not going to miss it just being just the four of us. He's gone out into the woods if you want to know," Bryan finally added before disappearing into the bathroom.

……….

Tala walked along through the shade and cover of the trees as he followed his prey further down into the valley. He could feel the snow beginning to thin beneath him but he still continued to follow. SNAP. Tala quickly darted behind one of the larger trees just in time to miss Kai spotting him, he cursed at himself silently in his mind for not being more careful. He peered around the tree, Kai had continued along a small deer trail further down the valley.

…Tala's POV…

I begin to take off my clothes; I should really just go back to the cabin and maybe actually _talk_ to him when he got back instead of trailing him. However some part of me just wants to observe him, to see after all this time what has changed and what hasn't and the only way to do so now is by transforming; the snows to thin for careless human feet. I fold up my clothes and place them by the tree trunk so I remember to get them on my way back before scanning the area for Kai.

I trot off silently down the deer trail my keen senses picking up Kai's unique sent on the breeze as it drifts in through the trees. I watch as Kai stops at the stream that runs through the valley to become a small lake towards a gap in the mountains. I slowly sneak in and out of the tree cover slowly making my way over to Kai. I want to be able to view him, smell him with my heightened senses…shit!

…Normal POV…

Kai spun around at the sound of a twig snapping and gasped as he stared into the ice blue eyes of the wolf that stood before him; it was the wolf from his dreams. He shook his head slightly but the wolf still remained, its golden-bronze fur gleaming in the sunlight that filtered in through the snow covered trees. Kai held its gaze as he slowly walked closer; he was beautiful. However, he only managed to get a meter away before it slowly backed away further into the forest. Kai sighed but shrugged off the feeling of dejection, it was a wolf, and wolves never got on to well with humans.

He headed back up along the deer trail towards the cabin and every so often he caught a flash of golden-bronze out of the corner of his eye and when he turned there it was staring at him from deep within the trees. Kai raised an eyebrow, unusual behaviour for a wolf, he kept walking wondering if it really was the wolf from his dreams, _'if so where was its pack?' _Kai thought clearly remembering the three other wolfs.


	5. Chp 5: This Was Not Supposed To Happen

Kai stopped and looked down at the bundle of clothes he had noticed beside a tree trunk and instantly recognised them as Tala's '_why are they…' _Kai just shook his head slightly and picked them up. He'd give them back to Tala when he next saw him… he had been meaning to talk to him ever since he had saw him the morning they had arrived. He looked around for the wolf, it had been there only a minute before but now… now there was no trace of it or any more of its kind.

……….

Bryan snapped his eyes opened listening as he gazed at the roof above him and then he heard it; distinctively familiar scratching and whining. The lavender haired boy smirked to himself turning his head slightly over towards the window to see the head and front paws of an unusually coloured wolf glaring at him from behind the glass.  
"Tala, what have you gone and gotten yourself into now," Bryan mumbled getting up off the bed as the wolf dropped back onto four paws and out of view. Bryan approached the window where Tala now stood in human form, his arms folded tightly over his bare chest.  
"So…what happened to you? When you left you had clothes on," Bryan smirked, his eyes roaming over Tala's naked body through the window glass.

…Tala's POV…

I glare sternly at Bryan but he just smirks his eyes continuing to roam freely over my naked body, he has the upper hand knowing full well I wont go in through the front door like this. I shake my head in slight agitation, I'm the leader, shit like this isn't supposed to happen to me…  
"I was following Kai, it was easier as a wolf but he double tracked and found my clothes," I tell him quickly, looking anxiously around the woods that surround this corner of the cabin, Kai could come this way any minute and what was I supposed to say to explain this? I glare at Bryan my anger rising, its cold out here!  
"Let me in!" I snarl at him and he unlocks and opens the window for me. I glare at him and climb in shivering slightly as the wind blows freely in through the window and over my body sending chills up my spine.

I close the window and feel Bryans hands trailing over my back, I push him away and swing around hitting him across the face. I stop suddenly, staring from my hand to Bryan as he sits on the floor one hand running over the side of his face. _'Damn it' _I curse in my head, covering my face with my hand and heading for the bathroom.

…Normal POV…

Bryan sighed softly getting up off the floor still rubbing his face where he had been hit; Tala hadn't struck out at any of them for along time. _'He's defiantly stressing too much,'_ he thought as he walked over and into the bathroom, Tala, now clothed, was leaning against the wall head bowed, hands folded over his chest.  
"I didn't mean to hit you…" Tala began as he felt Bryan's presence, looking up to see the boy standing beside him one hand now resting on his shoulder.  
"It doesn't matter, I don't hold it against you, none of us would ever hold it against you… anyway it's not like we haven't bean beaten before," Bryan said coldly glaring at the floor as he remembered their years spent locked away within the confines of the Abbey.  
"At least it will all be over soon," Bryan told the older boy.

"Do you think he'll want to come back… I mean he left us already…" Tala sighed pushing himself of the wall with his hands as Bryan followed him into their room.  
"He left because of Biovolt and his grandfather… we just happened to be with the wrong side. Anyway this new team… they'll never understand him. You can give him much more then they could ever, starting with the fact that you know more about what he's been through then anyone," Bryan confirmed as sat on the floor looking up at the bed where Tala lay.  
"We'll know tomorrow night…" Tala said more so to himself than to Bryan as he gazed up at the roof…Tomorrow night would be the night of Kai's 16th birthday, he'd under go his first transformation into a wolf just like him and the others and he was planing to be there for him… he had made a promise that he would be there to help him adjust when he first found out Kai was to be like them.

……….

Kai slipped in through the large oak front doors closing them as quietly as possible behind him as he looked around the living room and Kitchen. No one was around, _'must be outside or locked in their rooms'_ Kai thought, the last part referring more to the Demolition boys.  
"Hey Kai, where have you been?" Rei asked as he walked down the stairs his book in one hand.

Kai looked over and up at Rei from where he stood in the lounge room.  
"Out," he told the raven-haired boy as he dropped Tala's clothes on one of the lounges so as not to draw unwanted questions from Rei about _why _he had Tala's clothes.  
"You missed lunch, did you want me to make you something?" Rei asked as Kai ascended the stairs towards him.  
"No… thankyou," Kai said as he walked past Rei and up towards his bedroom.


	6. Chp 6: A need to be alone a time to refl...

Rei walked out onto the veranda only just dodging a large snowball that had come hurtling out of nowhere.  
"Damn, I missed."  
Rei looked over to see Tyson andMax ganging up on Kenny and Hilary in a snowball fight, Hilary and Kenny seemed to be the less covered in snow, though whether it was because Kenny went and built a fort or because Tyson couldn't aim, no one would ever know.  
"Why do I even come out of my room!" Kenny mumbled, as heshook the snow out of his hair from where Max had got him while he tried to extend their fort.  
"Because you'd miss me!" Tyson said cheerfully, as he and Max continued their onslaught of snowballs.

……….

Rei walked up the stairs heading towards their leaders room, that night Kai hadn't come down for dinner in fact Rei hadn't set eyes on Kai since he got back from… _'out'_… wherever that was. He nocked on the door but there was no reply…  
"Kai?" He questioned, slowly opening the door, the Russian was sitting on the edge of his bed legs crossed arms folded as he faced the open window the wind coming in making his slate blue hair sway slightly. Rei stop admiring his leaders image and slowly walked in after waiting for an answer he knew he wasn't going to get.  
"Why didn't you come down for dinner?" he asked, standing next to the bed.  
"I wasn't hungry," Kai responded plainly, wondering why Rei would care whether he missed one meal or three, he never ate much anyway.

Rei frowned, Kai had barely eaten breakfast that morning, missed lunch and wasn't even hungry for dinner.  
"What do you think about the Demolition Boys?" He asked, for the sake of making convocation.  
Kai glanced at Rei, not totally understanding what he meant, was it what he thought of them personally or why he thought they were here. He guessed the latter, even if it wasn't he wouldn't tell Rei or anyone on this team the answer to the other option.  
"I don't know… but they're up to something…" Kai replied. It was true he didn't know, not yet. He would find out when he had his chance to talk to Tala, he wanted to know if they had missed him like he regretted leaving them.

"Hilary thinks it's a conspiracy against us," Rei commented, looking down at Kai. He just shook his head.  
"They're no longer with Biovolt… we made sure of that when we one the finals remember," Kai retorted.  
"If not…"  
"What's with all the questions?" Kai snapped, standing up off the bed. Rei took a step back not sure how to answer…  
"I'm concerned that's all… you haven't been yourself lately, you always seem to be so distracted with something within you…" Rei stopped, realising that what he was saying probably didn't make sense.  
"I don't want your concern," Kai told him, walking towards the window.

"Kai I'm your friend, friend's are allowed to show concern for each other!" Rei insisted, taking a step forward onlystoping when he noticed Kai was now standing out side on the roof.  
"Kai?…."  
"Just… Just leave me alone!" Kai yelled, as he ran and jumped off the roof landing perfectly on the ground below. He turned and glanced back at his bedroom window and sighed, Rei was already gone so he shoved his hands within his pockets and began heading back down towards where he had been earlier that day.

……….

"What's up with Kai?" Tyson asked Rei, as he came back into the kitchen.  
"Is he sick?" Max asked. Rei sighed and shook his head.  
"Something's up… I just don't know what and when I tried to ask him about it he told me to leave him alone before jumping out the window. I think he's gone down into the val…"  
"He jumped out a two story window?!" Hilary exclaimed cutting Rei off.

……….

Tala turned away from Kai's teammates to go back to staring into the fire from where he lay on one of the couches with Bryan; Kai had gone down into the valley. He slightly nudged the boy lying on top of him as he looked away from the flames. Bryan lifted his head up off Tala's chest.  
"Are we going hunting now?" he questioned, but Tala shook his head.  
"You will… I'm going to go talk to Kai," Tala said, "I want you to lead the pack tonight," he added, moving Bryan so he could sit up. The boy nodded at his leader before disappearing behind the door to their rooms to find Spencer and Ian, they were sure to be hungry by now… he was.

…Tala's POV…

I watch Kai from hidden among the trees as he stops out in the openness of the valley before moving to lie down in the snow. I look up into the sky, its truly night now but lucky for me the clouds have come up shielding the moon and helping me to resist the urge to transform into my wolf form. He's still lying there still as any stone in a wood and I begin to wonder what he's thinking about now.

During the days before my sixteenth birthday I had been like him, totally unaware of what was about to come over me that night, besides the dreams. Dreams of running free across snow covered Russian plains; I miss the plains they're so much easier to sprint across then the deep snow of the mountains. I sigh and wonder if the others missed them to, I had led them away from the plains since a week after Ian's birthday when he had adjusted and accepted what he was.


	7. Chp 7: Dreams of Wolves

...Tala's POV...

I stop my thoughts and walk out into the open abandoning my spot hidden among the trees as I sit down beside Kai in the snow.  
"What are you doing here?" he asks, titling his head slightly to face me.  
"I could ask you the same thing," I reply, my eyes travelling down the sloping mountainside further down into the Valley where a stream slowly flows along the valley floor.  
"No really, why are you and the team here?" Kai asks again, thoughin a sterner tone; Rei hasn't put him in a good mood.  
"To find you," I tell him plainly and he looks slightly shocked, I smirk.  
"What did you think we could forget about you that easily?" I add and he adverts his eyes from mine shaking his head slowly as though he's ashamed of himself for thinking that but he looks back up at me, and his eyes tell me he's debating about asking something… I can guess what it is.  
"Yes, I know what tomorrow is," I tell him, "so why are _you _here, I've never pictured you ever being stuck out in the mountains," I ask.

I tilt my head kind of confused as Kai rolls over, his back to me but then he starts to speak.  
"It's these dreams…" he tells me, before continuing, "I keep having them… they started off just as a golden-bronze wolf running through the night across a snow covered plain. The moon light would gleam off its coat, it was beautiful, I wanted to join it… I had that same dream for months and nothing changed until a month or so ago…" he pauses but I can already guess what's coming. When Bryan first found out abouthim being as i was,he told me of the same dream and Spencer after his sixteenth told me of the same but on the night of Bryan's birthday he said it had changed to two wolves, one golden bronze the other one silver. And so it went on with the addition of Ian.

I lie down in the snow listening as Kai continues to tell me about his dreams; I don't mind each story's slightly different with each person who tells it.  
"…The scenery was the same but there was another wolf… a silver one. They'd run across the plain, sending small clouds of snow flying up behind them as they chased each other… the golden-bronze one always in the lead until the other got fed up. Then they'd just lie there in the snow together… a few weeks later it changed again with the addition of another wolf… a white one, he was larger then all of them but it was obvious that the golden-bronze was the leader bey the way the acted. A few days later there was a forth, a smaller black one and while the golden-bronze and the sliver wolf ran about the plain it and the white wolf would just bask in the moonlight contempt with just watching…" he stops.

I lie there watching the clouds as they darken waiting for him to continue.  
"A week later it was the scenery that changed…" he paused again. "The golden-bronze one, I saw it today," he tells me, rolling over onto his back looking up at the sky, "he was beautiful," he adds looking at where the moons light tried to penetrate the clouds. I feel myself blush slight, surprised he still thinks of me as beautiful, however, I quickly try to cool my face as I remind myself that he doesn't yet know of what I am; what he is. I had decided while I lay on the couch back at the cabin with Bryan that I'd leave it for him to find out for himself; but I'd be waiting there with him even if he didn't know it. I want to tell him here and now but I can't risk him freaking out and informing Rei and the rest of his team.

I quickly turn and look into the woods as the sound of Bryan's howling reaches my ears; Kai's heard it to but he just cant under stand what it means yet.  
"I should be going…" I tell him, as I stand up and go to leave. However I feel his hand close around mine drawing me back to face him.  
"Did you really come here to find me?" he asks and I nod.  
"Bryan, Spencer and Ian as well. We want you to re-join us and come back to Russia with us."

…Normal POV…

The sound of howling fills the air and Kai stares into the forest only to see three pairs of glowing eyes staring right back at him. He looked around for Tala but he had disappeared. Sighing Kai began to make his way back up towards the cabin, _'Tala wants me back… they want me to come back to Russia with them…'_ Kai thought as he went over everything in his mind trying to make some sense of it all. He quickly turned his head towards the woods at the sound of more howling and there they were. All four of them…golden-bronze, silver, white and black, just like in his dreams. Kai sighed as he watched them take one last glance at him before running off deeper within the woods; part of him longed to be able to go with them just like part of him longed to return to Tala.


	8. Chp 8: Its Where He Belongs

Tala shook the snow from his hair as he slightly opened the front door to the cabin, checking if the cost was clear before opening the door further allowing three wolves to slip in heading for the door in the lounge room wall.

…Tala's POV…

I walked back into the room I shared with Bryan after having closed off the door that joined our rooms to the lounge room; he's already lying on the bed slightly curled up in his wolf form. I walk over to the doorway joining our room to the bathroom glancing back over my shoulder as he raises his head off of his front paws.  
"Are you going to join me?" he asks as I lean against the doorframe of the bathroom, which separates our room from Spencer and Ian's. I smirk slightly at the sight of small black wolf curled protectively into the chest of the larger white wolf.

I nod my head slightly in response to Bryans question as I turn around and begin to strip myself of my clothes before smoothly slipping into my wolf form. I bound up onto the bed before moving slowly to lie beside Bryan, my head resting softly on his back as I gaze out the window. It's snowing pretty heavily now as I watch the white snowflakes as the fall from the sky contrasting with the darkened clouds; there will be no trace of ourtracks by morning.

…Bryan's POV…

Morning, I hate it. And that's what it is right now. I watch as Tala gets up from his position beside me on the couch allowing me to spread out along its length observing him as he approaches Kai. I watch him whisper something in Kai's ear smirking as Kai glares warningly at him while his new team give him questioning looks. I lie back down and begin staring into the fire and as I wait for Tala's return I begin to wonder if maybe it would be best if Kai didn't come back…at least for me… I shake my head and silently curse myself for thinking like that. The night he found out Kai was one of us hehad given me his word that if we did find him and he came back to him things wouldn't change.  
"I'm not going to abandon you."

I turn away from the fire and look up to see Tala leaning on the back of the couch looking down at me before he moves, indicating with a wave of his hand that he wanted me to move over.  
"A wolf wouldn't do that to a member of its pack and I wouldn't do that to a member of my team," he tells me as he lies down with me, I nod slightlybefore going back to gazing into the flames. No Tala would never do that, I guess that's one of the many reasons we travelled all this way for Kai; he's one of us.

I hear someone approaching and look slightly to my right to see Kai slip onto the couch beside this one. His expression is blank but his eyes show loneliness and longing. I slowly tilt my head to get a better look at him and he allows my eyes to look over his body. I can understand why Tala wants him back, at least in a physical sense but I know it goes deeper than that. I look up at his face getting his attention and indicating that he's free to join us but he just shakes his head ever so slightly as he looks over at the remainder of his team.

I feel Tala stir beside me; I didn't think he had gone to sleep. I watch as he leans up on one arm his ice blue eyes brightening ever so slightly at the appearance of Kai. I sit up moving to sit on the rug that covers the wooden floor, its warm with the heat from the fire and I indicate to Kai to join Tala. He stands but looks down at me questioningly but goes and lies down on top of Tala; I lean my back against the base of their couch and feel Tala's hand slightly squeeze my shoulder in appreciation. I turn my head to face them both, they're smiling and I just smirk at them but soon find myself smiling as well, I guess I see this as I sign. We're finally getting back to how we were; before Biovolt.

I place my hand on top of Tala's, if Kai decides to return to him then the pack will be complete; we'll be complete. I feel eyes one me and turn my attention to the stairs, it's Rei. I cant help but smirk at him, I could guess by the reaction he had to Tala's arrival that he had feelings for Kai. He glares at me but I just glare back with more venom, Kai belongs with Tala, with me, with us his true companions.

…Normal POV…

Bryan stood up off the floor receiving a questioning look from Tala but he just shrugged it off.  
"I'm going to see if I can get Spencer and Ian to do something beside lie around all day… I'll see you outside later," he told his leader. Tala nodded watching as Bryan walked off towards the door to their rooms grateful for the extra time alone with Kai.


	9. Chp 9: Wanting to Know

Kai and Tala walked down the snow-covered mountain towards the stream in the valley below, around the stream most of the snow had melted away revealing the green grass that had been momentarily hidden beneath it. Kai had said he wanted to get out of the cabin while the sun was still out after the small snowstorm last night. However the main reason was to get away from his team. He was sick of them constantly walking past where he and Tala had been lying giving him agitated, annoyed and confused looks, he even got a hint of jealousy from Rei. Tala noticed it to and just smirked telling Kai to ignore them, especially when they seemed to walk past again and again to check up on him.

Kai allowed Tala to lead him to a large flat rock that jutted out slightly over the partially frozen stream, watching as Tala lay down on top of it before sitting beside him and picking up a small stone and throwing it into the water where the ice had melted.  
"Now that the Abbey has gone, where have you and the others ended up?" Kai asked, as he throw another stone into the stream surprised to see the silver flash of a few fish dart beneath the frozen section of the stream surface.  
"We've got an apartment now, located to the edge of the city and close to the plains of the Russian wilderness," Tala replied looking up at the sun.

…Kai's POV…

I smile slightly to myself clearing picturing a small apartment room in the city where one could see the snow covered plains of Russia over the roofs of the smaller buildings. We both go silent and I find myself thinking back to this morning when Tala held me in his arms on the couch and we just lay there, nothing needed to be said it seemed like everything was perfect; everything was how it used to be. Before I left we used to spend every night like that, it's probably one of the things I've missed most… but then there's Bryan who seems to have taken my place…I don't understand. Why does Tala want me back if he's already got Bryan?  
"Looks like Bryan managed to get Spencer and Ian out of the house after all."

I look over to where Tala's looking and sure enough in the distance there was Bryan slowly walking along the stream bank towards us; Spencer and Ian following a few paces back.  
"Are you and Bryan…" I begin eager to know so I can clear some things up in my head but he just smirks.  
"Not exactly," He tells me, I look at him slightly puzzled, _'not exactly'_ what does that mean, isn't it usually you are or your not.  
"You'll understand when the time comes," he tells me ending the convocation as Bryan nears us.

Bryan stands before us and nods his head at me in greeting before looking at Tala, I on the other hand look over his shoulder to where, two or three meters down stream, Spencer and Ian were. Spencer was sitting on the grass watching as Ian tried to skim stones down the stream. I smirk as he gets frustrated and begins to throw the stones at the fish cursing at them then laughing that he hit one on the head. I look back at Tala to find he's once more lying down staring up at the sun, Bryan on the other hand lies down on my other side mimicking Tala's position, I edge slightly towards Tala but lie down all the same.

…Normal POV…

"Clouds are coming up fast," Bryan stated looking up at the sky, the clouds coming in on them from the horizon line.  
"Showed get a decent blizzard before night fall," Tala said also eyeing the clouds.  
"You think it'll be clear to night?" Bryan questioned.  
"Clear enough for the full moon," Tala responded.

Kai stoped listening to the convocation his mind slinking back to wondering what Tala meant by _'no, not exactly'_ how long would it be until the time comes for him to understand this. Kai went through the basics in his mind: Tala came back for him, saying he wanted him to come back to him and that they want him to come back to Russia… Tala had told him while they lay on the couch that his feelings for him hadn't changed since he left… but where does Bryan come in… was he Tala's replacement for him… or where they just close… really really close? Kai shook his head slightly, he shouldn't be worrying about this, it was Tala's choice, they hadn't exactly been an _'item'_ as some would call it. Was Bryan annoyed that Tala wanted him back? Kai shook his head slightly to this as well, Bryan had wanted him to come join him and Tala… maybe they both wanted him back?

"Bryan, do you want me to come back with you, Tala and the others?" Kai asked, figuring the only way he's find out was to ask. However, Bryan said nothing, instead he stood up turning to face Kai as he did so.  
"Come, we'll go for a walk," he told Kai. Tala opened one ice blue eye and looked at Bryan wondering what he wanted to tell Kai that couldn't be said in front of him… or maybe it wasn't something he wanted to say. Tala opened both eyes and glared dangerously at Bryan warning him if he were to harm Kai in anyway he have to deal with him and the pack.


	10. Chp 10: Trying to explain

Bryan shook his head ever so slightly, he hadn't actually been thinking about harming Kai surprisingly; it could solve a lot of problems if he were too… Bryan cringed and turned away, if he wanted to get back to how they were before all the shit Biovolt and the Abbey had put them through he'd have to stop thinking like that.

Kai stood up looking uncertainly back over his shoulder at Tala, however the ice blue eyed boy just nodded for him to go, so he followed Bryan. They walked back down the stream past Spencer and Ian who instinctively went back up along the stream to join Tala on the rock. Kai watched as Tala said something to Spencer, Ian on the other hand picked up a few rocks and started hurling them at the fish again.  
"So where are we going and why?" Kai asked stoping along the stream bank as Bryan did so.  
"Out of Tala's hearing, _'why?'_ because I don't yet understand what Tala's got planed for us if you return, whether he'd be keeping youfor himself or would…"

Kai glared at Bryan, he wasn't an object and hopefully, if Tala wanted him to come back to him, he wasn't going to be treating him like one if he chooses to.  
"Maybe not the best way to put it," Bryan added, noticing the agitated and dangerous look in Kai's eyes.  
"Lets see if I can explain this better…Tala still loves you but a lot of things have happened since you left us…" Bryan trailed off and Kai observed the older boy laugh half heartedly in defeat.  
"I don't know what made me think I could explain to you something I don't fully understand," he said bitterly, before turning around and shoving his hands roughly within his pockets as he lead the way back to Tala and the others.  
"Don't worry Tala will explain it to you," Bryan called back, "and hopefully to me to," he mumbled.

Kai said nothing, looking up at the quickly approaching clouds, Tala was right they would get a good storm, whether it would be clear for the moon tonight or not he couldn't tell. He followed Bryan now even more confused but now had some direction, he wanted to know if he was just an item to tala, an object, or was that just a stupid attempt at an explanation for a Demolition Boy with little social skills; he hoped the latter was correct.

Kai shivered slightly as the clouds finally covered up the sun as he and Bryan reached the others, Tala stood up and approached them, he looked deep within Tala's ice blue eyes searching for something resembling truth or deceit but found nothing. Tala took his eyes off him and looked over at Bryan and Kai could tell Tala didn't understand why he was doubting him, Bryan however adverted his eyes from Tala and looked at the ground. Tala sighed as Bryan walked over to sit on the large rock and Kai watched as Spencer delivered Bryan a swift hit across the back of the head; it wasn't just Tala who put two and two together. Kai cringed slightly; he didn't mean to cause strife for Bryan within the group.

"I'm I just an object to you?" Kai asked Tala, as he reverted his gaze back onto the older boy in front of him, eager to get the answer what ever it may be out of the way. Tala shook his head his eyes hardening slightly as he took a quick glance over at Bryan.  
"Bryan didn't tell me that, if that's what you're thinking!" Kai said quickly, not meaning to cause any more trouble for the lavender haired boy.  
"It was just something I needed to know… all Bryan did was try to explain what you and him were but he stopped before I could actually find any sense in what he was saying," He added. It was partially true but he didn't want to have Bryan resent him especially as it seemed he was taking Tala away from Bryan.

"I don't know what he said to you, but he does know what you mean to me and that's more than any object. I also know what your coming back means to him… and he doesn't resent you," Tala informed his slate blue haired companion, making Kai instantly wonder if Tala could read minds.  
"Please don't base your decision on what he may or may not have said… I'll fill you in on everything as well as I can before to far into tomorrow… you can have that night to decide and I wont try to persuade you," Tala said. Kai just nodded not knowing what else he could have said or done.

Tala went to turn back to the others but like the last time he felt Kai's hand on his pulling him back to face the younger boy. Kai wrapped his arms around Tala as the older boy embraced him.  
"Thankyou you for the best birthday I've had since I've left you guys," Kai said as Tala broke off the embrace with a nod. Kai turned and made his way up the slope towards the cabin, Tala had given him the only thing he had ever wanted, a chance to be with him again and to be accepted by the others as one of the team.

Tala watched as Kai travelled further up towards the cabin before turning back to Bryan and the others. Spencer looked up at him and Tala indicated for them to leave him and Bryan alone for a while. The taller boy nodded and stood up tapping Ian on the shoulder, the younger boy looked over to his leader instantly getting the hint and jumped off the rock as Spencer lead him a few meters up stream.


	11. Chp 11: What I Want

Tala sat down beside Bryan.  
"What exactly did you tell him?" Tala asked.  
"Nothing," Bryan said, laughing the same defeated laugh he had with Kai, "I tried to explain some of the things, me, you, him… it didn't work out how I thought it could… what I thought it would turn out like I don't even know," he explained, rolling over on his side to face away from Tala's piecing ice blue eyes.  
"...He didn't have to hit me so hard though..." he complained, as he ran his hand through his hair where Spencer had hit him until he felt Tala's hand on his.

Tala lay down on his side behind Bryan, wrapping his arms around his companions waist drawing the younger boy in closer to his chest allowing him to share his warmth as the snow began to fall around them.  
"I said I wouldn't abandon you… you've just got to understand that Kai seems to still love me and that I love him as well as you… I'm trying to keep us all happy here. If Kai decides to come back with us and all goes well you could have both of us if you choose to accept his love like you did mine…" Tala said, softly in Bryan's ear.  
"So it would just be the three of us… do you think Kai would actually feel that way towards me? Would you even want to share his love with me?" Bryan asked, in slight disbelief.  
"The first one I don't know… we'll see how he adjusts to pack life tonight when I have the chance to explain everything to him. The second part… I would rather keep you both to myself and share you with no one but if for me to have you both means I have to share your love I don't mind," Tala responded sincerely.

"We should consider ourselves lucky that Spencer and Ian are more content with each other's company," Tala said plainly, after some time. Bryan nodded his head slightly, despite his up brining Tala had a good heart and had still found time to pay attention to his other pack members throughout the past weeks of searching for Kai.  
"You'll like Kai… he's not like he was when he came back during the championships… more like when he first came to the Abbey though you were still young so you mightn't remember…" Tala added, slowly sitting up and shaking the fallen snow off of him; Bryan did the same.  
"We should get going, the others are waiting," Tala told Bryan as he looked up at where Spencer and Ian where waiting for them half way to the cabin.

……….

Kai sat eye's closed, arms folded on one edge of the couch, Rei sat beside him content with reading his book while Tyson and Max played cards on the wooden coffee table. He opened one eye and glanced towards the front of the cabin as the sound of the large oaken door being opened reached his ears.  
"SHUT THE DOOR!"  
Kai heard his team-mates yell as Tyson and Max tried futilely to stop their playing cards from blowing all over the place; at least none went in the fire.

Kai watched as Tala and the Demolition Boys walked in through the gap in the door before Spencer shut it as they shook off the snow that covered them. He stood up making his way to the opposite side of the lounge room just as Spencer and Ian disappeared within the door in the living room wall. Kai arrived just in time to pull Bryan aside, though Tala gave him a slightly curious look but simply smiled, andnodded his head slightly before also disappearing beyond the door and down the hallway it concealed.

"I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble with Tala and…" Kai began, before Bryan cut him off.  
"It doesn't matter, Tala's a reasonable leader… and I'm grateful for whatever it was you told him, I was out of line trying to explain these things to you," Bryan informed Kai, watching as the younger boy nodded his head.  
"What about Spencer?" Kai asked, sightly concerned, he had never seen anyone attempt to hit Bryan besides Tala.  
"I'm still standing," Bryan said, with a shrug, "he doesn't care now that Tala doesn't," he added, as he looked over Kai's face, Kai's eyes, clearly seeing the contrast of what he was now compared to what he had been at the championships. Tala was right, Kai was different; changed for the better.

"Happy birthday Kai," Bryan said, quietly as he leant over Kai so as not to alert the others of what today was.  
"You can come in if you want, we don't mind," he added, opening the door in the living room wall once more.  
"Kai?"  
Kai cringed slightly at the sound of Rei calling him, Bryan just smirked and walked into the hallway closing the door behind him; they'd have to do something about that boy.

……….

Kai ended up having to help Rei and Hilary prepare dinner, why exactly Rei needed the extra assistance he couldn't guess, the Chinese boy had made more difficult meals withouthis or Hilary's help. Now he sat with the others at the kitchen table, quickly and quietly finishing off his small meal eager to escape Tyson's question's of where he had gone today which he knew had been spurred on by Rei.

……….

It was night, andit was dark, but his keen eyesight could pick out the smallest and dullest things located within the darkness that surrounded them; even in human form. Bryan led the way up the stairs, careful to not make to much noise as Tala trotted up the stairs behind him only passing him on the walkway. Bryan watched as his golden-bronze leader sniffed out witch door belonged to Kai. He knelt down in front of Tala and the door he had chosen, giving the wolf an affectionate scratch behind the ears.

"We'll see you outside then… be careful," Bryan said, as he stood and quietly opened the door letting the wolf through before closing it again and looking down the walkway at the three other doors. _'Be careful' _...if Kai was to freak out and wake the others they could both be in danger. Bryan turned and slowly walked down the stairs to go and get Ian and Spencer...


	12. Chp 12: The Night of Kai's 16th

…Tala's POV…

I lie on the cold floor of Kai's bedroom, my tail anxiously sweeping from side to side as I look out of the bedroom window, watching the cloud free skies as the moon slowly rises above a mountain peak. It's silver light slowly lights up the land and streams through the window falling on Kai asleep in his bed. I lift my head up off of my paws and watch as Kai slowly transforms from human through to his wolf form just like Ian, Spencer, Bryan and I, before them, had done on the night of our 16th birthdays. His fur shines deceivingly silver in the moonlight,though his true colour is a vibrant deep blue, like the blue of the ocean when the suns shinning. I sit up and watch as he slowly shakes his head as he to sits up; and then he's awake. I witness the sudden shock in his eyes as he catches sight of me, I guess he's probably wondering how I got in here; wolves can't climb two story buildings or open doors.

He struggles to back away from me but gets tangled in his discarded clothes and bed sheets resulting in him falling off the bed landing with a thump and a yelp. I shake my head sadly, now he's probably gone and woken the others up. I bound up onto his bed and look down at him.  
"How'd you get in here?!" he barks demandingly, and I cringe wishing he'd be quiet though I guess the shock of me being here has taken his mind off of what he's become so far, when he realises that he'll probably make enough noise to wake Tyson.  
"Kai? Kai are you ok?"  
I snarl slightly at the sound and smell of Kai's nekojin team member before quickly bounding off the bed and towards the door, transforming into my human form just in time to turn the lock. I sigh in relief as I stand up listening to sound of Rei trying to open the door in vain. I turn around and see Kai sitting against the wall just staring at me, I blush slightly as I remember I'm still in my human form; at least he's shut up.

I walk to the window quickly opening it up allowing the cool breeze of the outside world to flow in.  
"Kai, we've got to go!" I tell him, watching as he stands on his four paws. I don't know if he fully knows what's happening or what I said but he manages to jump up through the open window and into the roof. I climb out after him, watching as he runs and leaps off the roof landing clumsily in the deep snow below; I guess he hasn't got used to the feel of four legs. I jump down after him landing in human form before quickly changing into my wolf and I hit the snow running down into the valley as fast as I can, barking out at Kai for him to follow me. I want to reach the cave where the others are before he snaps out of the shock and risks transforming back into a human out here in the snow. I reach the stream using the flat rock as a ramp allowing me to jump across it; I pause only momentarily to make sure Kai's still following me. He is and I keep running.

…Kai's POV…

I'm running, running with the golden-bronze wolf from my dreams yet this is no dream, the snow's to cold, to wet for it to be a dream. I don't know what's happened one minute I'm asleep the next I'm awake the wolfs there then Tala's there and… I shake my head it's all to confusing. I skid to a halt as we enter a cave only to suddenly find myself surrounded by three other wolfs, I shrink away from them not fully understanding the barks and whines coming from them.  
"Give him some room!"  
The voice, its Tala's andI turn around but I don't see Tala, only the golden-bronze wolf; it all makes sense. Why I saw the wolf, why it was gone why Tala was standing naked in its place, when I saw it in the woods why I found Tala's clothes. Tala's the wolf… they…I look around at the other three, Bryan, Spencer and even Ian they're also wolves.

"Tala…" I whisper softly but I know it would, to any other onlooker, come out as some form of whine or bark for I too am one of them.  
"You… you knew… you knew this was going to happen to me…" I pant, I don't understand all this time why couldn't he…  
"Why didn't you tell me!" I snarl at him, but I suddenly hear growling all around me andIspin around, the other three wolves surround me, their hackles raised fangs bared and suddenly I feel as small as any hare; I'm about to die.  
"Back down!" I hear Tala order, in a low menacing growl, and I'm suddenly full of relief then suddenly I'm cold and realise I'm no longer a wolf but a human once more.

…Normal. POV…

Kai looked down at his naked body quickly trying to cover himself only to find Tala, also in human form, drawing him into the welcoming warmth of his arms. Tala leant against the cold stone wall as he sat at the back of the cave his arms wrapped protectively around the younger boy as he tried to keep him from freezing; he would have been better off in his wolf form but what's done is done.  
"Bryan? Spencer? Ian? You're all the wolves… I've dreamt about you for so long…" Kai mumbled form where he was in Tala's arms, "how? Why? Why did this…" He began but Tala silenced him.  
"All will be explained soon enough, but first we need to get you to calm down and become a wolf again; unless you want to freeze to death here," Tala told him standing up.


	13. Chp 13: Talas Pack History part 1

Tala carried Kai in his arms out of the cave and into the cold night wind but also into the light of the full moon before putting Kai down so he could stand on his own. When they both entered the cave again they entered as wolves, one a golden-bronze the other a vibrant deep blue. Tala led Kai over to a section within the cave away from the others who laid there, eyes watching their leader and new pack member.  
"Do you want to know now or later?" Tala asked, lying down on the floor and watching the deep blue wolf timidly walk over to lie down beside him.  
"Now," was Kai's answer.  
"Okay," Tala replied, resting his head on Kai's back as they looked out of the cave mouth and at the scenery beyond; it was snowing.

…Tala's POV…

I close my eyes letting this world of the present disintegrate around me as I go back to what I remember as that start.  
"It all started a few days after you had left us…

I didn't know what to think about your leaving, though at night I found I had no time to, my dreams were filled with the open Russian plains, something was calling me to them, something always saying that I could be free. Later they changed and I could feel myself running through the snow of the open plains, running as fast as the night breeze. That was something else that got me… it was always at night… and I looked forward more and more to sleeping then I did to training or anything. These dreams continued even after I lost to Tyson, even after I lost you for what I had thought was to be forever.

Not much changed; we had to move out of the Abbey, we had no known family and nowhere to go. I managed to find us a cheap apartment on the city border, an apartment where I could see the Russian plains from my bedroom. Things were simple until the night of my 16th birthday, I woke up to find myself a wolf, tail, fangs and all. I thought I was dreaming but after the dreams of the plains I could feel that this was real. I had no idea what had happened to me but I knew I couldn't stay here for long, what would the others say if they were to have seen me like this? So I jumped out the window which I had luckily left open. I was also lucky we were on the second story and not the third.

That night I ran, ran freely across the snow covered Russian plains and the feeling was so much better than the dream that I nearly forgot everything, who I was andwho I had left behind. But I remembered as the sun rose up over the horizon, as hunger led me into the city to try and steal something to eat. What I didn't count on was the transformation from wolf back to human, my mind had been convinced that I was stuck I wolf for eternity. However any thought of that soon left me as I found myself naked, hungry and hiding in a down town alley.

That day hidden amongst old boxes and such gave me time to think and by night I was the wolf again and I managed to get some food… but I still didn't understand what had happened to me but all I knew was I had to hide during the day.

…I wont bore you of everything that happened to me during my time roaming the streets of Russia though I know _some _of you seem to be dying to know," I add my eyes darting over to Bryan as he waits for me to continue; I do.  
"It wasn't long until I got used to the stench of the streets…

But my keen sense could pick up the smell of unguarded food as well and it was during one morning that I was running, some kids hotdog in my mouth when I realised it was morning. The sun was out and I was still a wolf. That's when I began to test my control over this transformation and within the week I had almost total control over it, I could change to and from my wolf form when I pleased though at nighttime to be a human still took a lot of work.

That's when I decided I could return to those I had left and it wasn't long before I was creeping back into my apartment and into the shower without the others even noticing. However, it was that morning Bryan found out I had returned and was wondering where I had gotten to, so I told him I had been looking for a job; the rent wont pay it's self. It worked for a while but I knew he was wondering why I had been gone almost a week and came back with nothing.  
Everything went fine for the next few months, I actually found a job and managed to pay most of the rent and helped Spencer get one as well and we managed to keep our group out of debt most of the time.

…Why Bryan never got a job I still don't know," Tala added glaring over at Bryan who just smiled wolfishly at his leaderwaiting for him tocontinuewith the story...


	14. Chp 14: Talas Pack History Part 2

…Tala's POV…

"… I spent most of my time as a human though sometimes I would wake during the night to find myself a wolf.

Though this was mainly during the full moon, that's when Bryan found out. One morning I woke up as a wolf with Bryan sitting on the floor just staring at me in disbelief. And what fun I had trying to explain what happened to him, I had to transform back into my human form in front of him and back again until he was willing to believe me. I made him promise not to tell the others and when I began to gain more control of my transformations Bryan and I would sneak out of the apartment disappearing into the largest Russian library we could find. We looked through nearly all the genetic books, books of human evolution and everything else we could think of that might explain why I was like this. However all we could come up with were a few mythical stories of ancient times which were no more than books for children.

A few weeks later it was Bryan's 16th and that night I woke to find him, a silver wolf sitting at the base of my bed, it was that night that he told me about his dreams of me running across the snow covered Russian plains. He hadn't been to keen on the transformation and was easily angered by it but I took it upon myself to help him through it. I was ecstatic, so happy that there was someone I could share this experience with. Until he got used to the transformations I kept him in my room telling the others he was sick, they left him alone as they usually would have and I kept working but disappearing as soon as it got dark. I was afraid of Bryan doing something stupid; wolves did have powerful jaws and sharp fangs.

One night when he had convinced me he was fine with it I took him out onto the plain and we ran like you saw in you dreams. It was even better with Bryan than it had been on my own that's when I discovered exactly how fast I was.We'd race each other, or just chase each other,for the sake of the speed, the freedom; the fun we'd been banned from at the abbey.

It wasn't long for us to realize that it was just to much of a coincidence that we were both creatures, half bred humans that even the most advanced science books hadn't heard of. One night we broke into the Abbey, everything was still as it was butpolice guards and police tape was everywhere, but that stuff was only made to stop humans, us, we were better, we were wolves. We found your grandfathers old study most things were still there, the police were taking their time to carefully sift through and file away all of this. I would transform and Bryan would keep look out as a wolfas I took all the records involving our team and us and then we slipped out of the office and down towards the labs; I knew the way all to well.

There were even more guards down there but they were scared off by the thought that the sudden movement of our shadows, the soft sound of our paws on the stone floor, could mean ghosts or something stupid like that. We examined the main computers down there and copied everything to disk unable to find a printer due to the noise, the light given off by the computer screen would be hard enough to deal with. After we found everything we though we could he got out of there as fast as we could and headed back to our apartment. It was decided that the next night we'd sort through everything back at the library in the city centre; it was always open late at night for those nocturnal people with nothing better to do.

The next night we hid our selves in a back corner that provided us withour own computer, away from the others who dwelled around the library. There I sorted through the information Biovolt had stored on us on their computers in the lab while Bryan flipped through all the paper files we had stolen. It was I who found it, found what we had been searching for this whole time. When we had been younger, much younger we had been part of an experiment involving the combination of wolf DNA with that of a humans. Boris and your Grandfather wanted the keen hearing, sight, smell and quick reaction time of the wolf, at any cost as I found out as I read further.

We hadn't been the first, you, I and the reminder of the Demolition Boys; there had been many other failed attempts. Two of the originals died after the insertion of the wolf DNA, four others became humans trapped in a wolves body, they were taken out into the wilderness and shot, though there were also two cases when the DNA worked yet the transformation to a wolfstill remined andit was the hosts this time that were said to have beenfaulty. One couldn't handle it and died from shock, the other was shot while trying to massacre the scientists who made him.

I looked over the list of names used for the experiments, there were a lot of names and I could only assume that their bodies rejected the DNA. I found my name, Spencer's, Bryan's, Ian's and then yours, that was when I decided that I had to find you. I told Bryan and we decided to first deal with the others; your birthday wasn't for sometime but I still left them each night, first to return the files and then to try and track your location.

I was usually gone all night, and working all day, I hardly saw any of the others, though they understood, they knew I was searching for you but at the time they didn't know why. I was gone days on end and wasn't seen until the night of Spencer's 16th; I came back for that...


	15. Chp 15: Deciding

…Tala's POV…

"Spencer was a large wolf, a large white wolf and so strong it took both me and Bryan to keep him in check…

Though by that time Ian had awoken and I was left to try and explain things to him like I to had Bryan. In the end it was good Ian came in when he did, he knew what to expect and was obedient enough not to say anything. Your dream of three wolves, that did happen, I took time off searching for you to show Spencer the plains, the freedom that Bryan and I had enjoyed all those night. However he didn't enjoy it as much as we did, his mind was always back at the apartment with Ian who couldn't come yet. However, that didn't last long, Ian's birthday came close to a week later and due to his pre knowledge of events to come he dealt with it quite well.

…maybe I should have warned you first… I just didn't know whether you'd believe me or freak and run to Rei," Tala said, standing up for a brief moment and stretching, Kai rolled over and looked up at his golden-bronze companion and shook his head; he was pretty sure he wouldn't have believed any of this unless he was a part of it.

"That night we all went to the plains, it was perfect, just like an oddly coloured pack of wolves seen on TV…

By night we'd run free, roam the city for food so as to save our money for the trip I was planning later, though it was obvious where interests lay in the pack. Bryan and I would often go off on our own as did Spencer and Ian who preferred, as you witnessed, to bask in the moonlight and just watch us. Sometimes I'd wonder if they ever felt discarded, abandoned…"  
"We didn't… you had given us a lot… sacrificed a lot for us."  
I watched as Kai looked up and over at the large white wolf that now stood before us and then to the smaller black one that trotted up to sit beside it nodding in agreement.

…Normal POV…

"So we agreed by the end of the week we'd leave in search of you, for that was what Tala wanted to do, he said he needed to find you and we followed, we owe him a lot still," Spencer explained.  
"Yeh, without him I'd have to get a job," Ian added.

Kai stood up beside Tala watching as the silver wolf he'd come to know as Bryan approached Tala rubbing his head against the side of his before approaching Kai and giving him the same greeting. That seemed to signal the others who also welcomed Kai to the pack like Bryan had and soon Kai found him self running free with the wolves through the forest and out into the valley below; this time it wasn't a dream. They ran as a pack, five wolves running through the valley howling out at the moon.

Kai stopped panting slightly as he took in his surroundings. They were at the base of the valley, beside the stream he had visited earlier that day though this time the water sparkled and the snow glowed with the silver light of the moon. He watched Tala and Bryan as they tackled each other rolling in the snow, Spencer and Ian sometimes barking out encouragement to each of them as it turned into a play fight. Lying down his head resting on his paws, he watched Tala bound over to him after Bryan had given in and admitted defeat. Kai rolled over onto his back signalling he wasn't going to be one to challenge him, though Tala's eyes seemed to laugh at him as he rolled back onto his side allowing Tala to lick the snow off of his face. However he soon paused looking down at him.  
"Kai…if you choose to come back with us, I want you to be my mate…"

…Kai's POV…

I watch Tala as he sits down beside me his deep ice blue eyes staring into mine. I'm amazed at how much he's offered me; I don't know what to say.  
"So now you know…" He says, looking up at the moon, my gaze follows his and I see the clouds that are approaching on the horizon but are still behind the mountains.  
"Is there anything you want to know that might make this up coming decision any easier for you?" He asks, but I don't know what to ask, what to say. I had been so caught up in the moment that I had forgotten about everything, the team I was with at the moment, what I had been only hours before. I sit up rubbing my head against his taking in his scent until my eyes spot Bryan.

I stop and look over at him as he stands alone by the stream watching us, and then I look back at Tala.  
"What about Bryan? You said you wanted me to be you mate…" I stop and look away from him, not exactly sure on how to phrase what I want to say, what I feel I need to ask… I look back up at him and he seems to be smirking at me.  
"I was wondering when you were going to ask about that," he says with a sigh lying back down onto the snow, I stand over him slightly confused at how defeated he looks.

"Kai, I love you… but I also love Bryan as well… that's probably what he was trying to explain to you. I want us all to be together… it's the only way I can think of keeping both of you," He tells me, closing his eyes. I lie down beside him my head resting on his back turned towards the others at the stream. It makes sense Bryans confusion, his attempt to explain these things to me, his invitation for me to join him and Tala on the couch back at the cabin. I feel myself smile, I don't know if wolves can smile but I know if I were human I would be, I've been given everything, Tala's love, acceptance back to those who are the only ones who could understand me; I've already decided.


	16. Chp 16: The Journeys End

…Bryans POV…

I sit and watch the scene set out before me of Kai and Tala basking together in the silver light of the full moon. We had succeeded in finding Kai, now I can only hope and wait for his decision, hope that its not to stay with the others, the pain our pack would feel after all this time searching for him would be to large to imagine. I look to my left, Spencer and Ian, big and small, white and black, opposites brought together, content with each other and with what Tala gives them by still being their leader after all this time.

I look back to Tala and Kai, suddenly wondering what would happen to me, we're at odds now, originally it had been the four of us, and it was always Tala and I, Spencer and Ian. Now that Kai's here… I think about what Tala said… he said I'd like Kai… if all went well I'd have both his and Kai's love if I accepted it… but would Kai accept mine if I gave it to him? I sigh and look up at the sky the clouds are slowly approaching the moon and the wind is already beginning to blow the falling snow towards us.

I lift my head to the moon and howl, howl in confusion, in uncertainty, I howl for that sake of something to break the silence, something to take my mind off things; but then I stop. I stop and listen then look back to Tala and Kai, its Kai who's howling, I raise my head again and howl, Kai continues and Tala soon joins in. I stop to see the small sleek blue wolf running over to me stoping in front of me and slowly lying down before rolling onto his back. Now I'm howling in laughter, I would never have thought that the great Kai Hiwatari would give into anyone let alone roll over. I stop and nudge him slightly until he stands, indicating that we are equal. I rub my face against the fur of his neck and he does the same to me.  
"I've decided, I want to go back to Russia, go back to be with you and Tala," he tells me. I lift my head and howl as loud as can, and call for Tala to join us; we are his now, his like we are each other's. I watch as he bounds over to us greeting us both before he lifts his head and howls at the moon. Kai too lifts his head and I follow as we howl for the others to join us and they do; the packs complete.

…Normal POV…

Tala led the pack in a race against the dawn, up the mountain and through the snow towards the cabin; the sky was brightening even if it was doing so ever so slowly. They reached the back corner of the cabin just as the sky was beginning to turn a light yellow-orange colour. They slunk along the back wall; Kai's keen hearing picking up the sound of people already awake downstairs.  
"You can stay in our room for now, I'll go get some clothes for you a bit later," Tala informed Kai as he followed Bryan and the others in through Spencer and Ian's open window in a single bound; Kai followed after him. He landed on all fours on the floor looking around the room which contained two single beds, the white wolf, Spencer, was already seated on one nodding his head towards the door. Kai looked in the direction indicated to see Tala and Bryan walking through the bathroom with a nod of appreciation to Spencer he trotted of to catch up with the other two.

Kai walked into the next bedroom to spot Tala and Bryan still in wolf form already lying curled up on the giant king sized bed. Tala lifted up his head and spotted Kai.  
"You don't want your clothes just now do you?" he asked, and Kai shook his head, bearing his fangs slightly as he yawned; he was too tired to care.  
"Good. Now come, we'll sleep for some of the morning," Tala said, and Kai bounded up softly onto the bed, lying down beside Tala and Bryan, the latter seemed to be already asleep. Kai lay down, his head on Tala's front paws as he slowly allowed his eyes to shut. Tala yawned and looked through the bathroom at Spencer watching him from within the other room, Ian curled up at his feet.

He nodded at the larger wolf that returned the nod before looking away to get some sleep while he could. Tala to looked away resting his head on the back of Kai's neck as his two lovers slept, Kai in front of him, Bryan beside him the silver wolfs head resting on his back. Everything had worked out well, the pack was now complete and he had those he had loved all along with him once more.

The End  
Well it's finished! hope you all enjoyed it and thank you sooo much for all your reviews! they were fun to read : ) well until next time, take care!


End file.
